


A Knight To Remember (Part 1)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The beginning of Leon’s Birthday celebration. Two plans are about to unfold.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 76 Nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight To Remember (Part 1)

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** A Knight To Remember (Part 1)  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Mithian/Leon, Arthur/Gwen, Elena/Lancelot, Morgana/Merlin  
 **Character/s:** Elyan, Percival, Gwaine. Carleon, Odin, Tauren, Freya  
 **Summary:** The beginning of Leon’s Birthday celebration. Two plans are about to unfold.  
 **Warnings:** reference to sexual goings on and drinking.  
 **Word Count:** 968  
 **Prompt:** 76 Nervous

 

 

 **A Knight To Remember** (Part 1)  
Mithian had been getting ready for Leon’s birthday party all day. Once again she decided to give it the ‘Old Camelot’ feel. The invitation requested the guests to be in ‘Clothes appropriate for Court of Camelot’.

Mithian opened the door and let in Arthur and Gwen. “Hello Your Majesties.”

Arthur and Gwen were dressed for a day at Court.

Gwen smiled. “I love that dress. You had one like that before, didn’t you?”

“Yes but it was yellow not pink.” Mithian looked at Gwen’s dress. “You always look lovely in lavender. You look nice too, Arthur.”

“Hmph.” Arthur walked over to Leon. The chain mail he was wearing jangling with each step.

“Don’t mind him. He has things on his mind.” Gwen said. “This was a wonderful idea. I love wearing something from the past. I could do without the corset, however.”

Mithian giggled. “I know. me too.”

“Are we the last to arrive?” Gwen asked.

“No. We are still missing a few.” Mithian told her.

There was a knock on the door and Mithian went to open it. There stood Lancelot with Elena and Gwaine in the background.

“Come in. Sir Knights. Princess.” Mithian said.

“Hi Mithy. I cannot believe we wore all this and didn’t even think about it. This corset is killing me.” Elena fidgeted.

Gwen and Mithian started laughing.

Lancelot bowed to Gwen. “Majesty.”

“Lancelot, you look well and the chain mail suits you.” Gwen said.

“It’s cumbersome.” Lancelot shrugged.

“So are these dresses, Lance. No slipping off for a quick tryst in the powder room in one these things. I’d lose you in all the layers.” Elena teased him.

Lancelot blushed profusely. “Elena!”

“Lighten up!” Elena said as she dragged him by the hand to join the others.

“Hello Gwaine.” Mithian said.

“Your Highness. Majesty.”

“You look tired, Gwaine.” Gwen said.

“Not getting a lot of sleep these days.” Gwaine looked over at Lancelot and Elena. “Walls at my flat are thin. I’d put them out but she cooks and cleans for free. I’m going to go get one of those ales.”

Gwaine walked off. Gwen and Mithian giggled.

“He will never change.” Mithian was suddenly serious. “Gwen, may I speak with you in private?”

“Of course.” Gwen followed her into the kitchen.

“Is something wrong?” Gwen asked.

“No not really. I’m just a little nervous that’s all.” Mithian said. “I want this night to go well.”

“The Knights are wearing chainmail and there is ale. I think that makes the party a success already.” Gwen reassured her.

“It’s Leon’s present that makes me worried.” Mithian hesitated. “Gwen, how did you tell Arthur you were pregnant?”

“I blurted it out at dinner after Morgana and Merlin said they were eloping because they were pregnant. Arthur was shocked but when it sunk in he was overjoyed.” Gwen looked at her and asked. “Are you pregnant?”

“Leon and I have been trying but I didn’t think it would happen so quickly. I took a home test and it was positive then I went around to the clinic to have it confirmed. I wrapped up the results from the clinic as his gift.” Mithian admitted.

“Oh how wonderful! He will be pleased. Don’t be nervous about it.” Gwen hugged her. “I am so grateful for Merlin’s spell that gave us the opportunity to live the lives we wanted. Merlin kept Morgana on the right path and they are together now. I have children with Arthur and now you and Leon are married and starting a family.”

“Don’t forget Lancelot and Elena. I think the next party we have should be for Merlin.” Mithian laughed.

“I agree.” Gwen smiled. “I wonder if I can get Arthur to make Merlin’s birthday a national holiday.”

There was a knock at the door.

“That must be Merlin and Morgana. They are the only ones not here.” Mithian said.

Mithian and Gwen left the kitchen. Gwen went to stand with Arthur as Mithian answered the door.

Mithian held the door open as Merlin and Morgana came in. “Come in! The Queen and I were just talking about you, Merlin.”

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“Because you are the greatest sorcerer ever.” Mithian teased.

Morgana gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek. “He’s a good husband and father, too.”

“That’s the lack of oxygen talking, Morgana. You shouldn’t have laced that corset so tightly. “Merlin said. “That goes for you and the Queen as well, Princess.”

Mithian laughed. “There is ale and some food out already.”

“Thank you Mithian.” Morgana said.

“Merlin!” Arthur called out.

Merlin followed the King as he walked away from the group. “Hello Arthur.”

“What no neckerchief or ratty old coat?” Arthur asked looking at the rich blue wool coat and red cape.

“I wasn’t always your manservant, you know.” Merlin said. “Is everyone here?”

“Yes. I thought you would be here early.” Arthur said.

“Morgana takes forever as it is but when she dresses as a Lady of the Court it takes even longer. Mother was late coming to watch Devon too. Women……….”

Arthur snorted in amusement. “I know. I live with three of them. Ready to start?”

“I’m going to wait a while. It may be easier to do if he has had an ale or two.” Merlin said. “I really don’t want to ruin Leon’s night.”

“Corner him as he’s going off the loo. That way if he has a bad reaction he will be away from everyone.” Arthur said.

“Except me.” Merlin said. “That plan makes me a bit wary but you have a point. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Merlin and Arthur returned to the party.

Out in Lancelot’s car his mobile rang for the third time.

In an office across town, Odin and Carleon watched impatiently as Tauren waited for Lancelot to answer.

_(To be continued with next week's prompt)_


End file.
